One Sweet Summer
by unknown-wonder
Summary: See how reminiscing can lead to one special event. OneShotSongfic. KB


**Disclaimer:** Anime… not mine  
Song… not mine either

"..I.." – speech

"_..I.." – thoughts_

_**..I..** - song_

**NOTE:** During the reminiscing part, Kurama's POV will be used. ENJOY!

* * *

**One Sweet Summer**

Morning. Kurama woke up as the sunlight entered his room. He looked to his left and searched for the alarm clock. It read 7:15. Just a few more hours and he'll be off to work at his step-father's company.

_ 'Got to get ready. Can't be late, it would definitely ruin my record,'_ he thought to himself.

As he was about to stand up, he felt something, or rather someone, move beside him from under the covers. A soft and sleepy moan was heard form the sleeping figure and the sight of a beautiful woman was revealed to the newly awaken man.

_ 'Botan.' _He thought dreamily.

He kissed her forehead lovingly as he covered her lithe form with the blanket to protect her from the warm rays of the sun. He stood up and stretched his arms as he walked towards the balcony to greet the morning view. Birds were chirping and boisterous laughter of the children playing at the streets could be heard. He didn't worry about Botan waking up. She was a hard sleeper and could even sleep through an earthquake or a thunderstorm. The thought of her made him chuckle.

He sat at the bench in the balcony. He remembered how Botan insisted on buying that piece of furniture and placing it there. After that, it became their favorite spot since they can snuggle together as they watch the stars at night. He turned on the radio nearby and listened to the catchy tune. He was unfamiliar with the song for it was the first time he heard it. Nevertheless, it was quite interesting. Is it because it reminded him of a certain blue-haired woman? Maybe…

He closed his emerald eyes and let his mind drift to the song. With every word, memories of Botan came flashing in his mind.

_** The sky is her blue eyes  
**__**Begin to open  
**_**_The storm is upon me  
__But I'm chasing the sun_**

The first time I met Botan, I was immediately mesmerized by her eyes. Her light purple pools was something so exquisite  something I have never seen before.

"Hi! You're the new Reikai Tantei, right? I'm Botan, your resident deity of death and Yusuke's assistant," she said smiling with her pretty eyes twinkling with delight.

"I remember you from the mirror incident. I'm Shuuichi Minamino. You can call me Kurama, all my friends do," I said returning her smile. I was very contagious.

"Does that mean I'm your friend?" she asked with her naiveté.

"Of course. It would be awkward not knowing your teammate, right?" I said with a chuckle.

"It's hard to make friends nowadays especially when you're the deity of death you know…" she said with a laugh as her eyes shined more brightly.

The more I got to know her, the more I became attracted to her. In between missions, we spent more time together. And during those times, I found myself falling for her. But she's my friend! I can't ruin our friendship just because of my feelings. I tried to avoid her to save myself from falling further. I thought that it was the best thing to do. There seemed to be a war between my mind and my heart. But guess what? My heart always wins. I can't help it… I just keep coming back to her…

_ **And she's got me down on my knees  
**__**Trying to crawl  
**_**_ Through all of the winter  
__Through all of the fall_**

I simply can't resist her! Her simple smile would always make me defenseless. The gang may call her ditzy at times but it didn't bother me even if she was the clumsiest person in the world! She's still perfect in my eyes. I'd be a slave for her… only her… What is this I'm feeling? Its different from the love I feel for my mother… Then what is it? Infatuation? Nah… I'm way past that stage. Lust? Maybe… But its still not it! Hmmm… Love? Yes… That's it! I need to tell her now or else I'll explode!

_ **She's like a sweet summer  
**__** A sweet summer day  
**__** And I can't let her  
**__** I can't let her go to waste  
**__** She's like a sweet summer day** _

That night, after my not so shocking realization, I asked her to meet me at the park. When I saw her descend from her oar, I saw her eyes filled with worry. She thought something bad has happened.

_ 'Such a caring person… Such a big heart… I only wish that it beats for me…'_

"I came here as quickly as possible! Is there something wrong? What happened? Is it your mother? Did something happen to her? I'll get help if yo –," before she could say more, I silenced her with a gentle kiss. I don't know what came over me… I was just too overpowered by her presence and my heart kicked off! I was just too overwhelmed by the rush of emotions. With that simple gesture, every single ounce of my doubts and fears were lifted off my shoulders. Then it dawned to me…

_ 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you…'_

As we broke of the kiss, I looked at her ready for her reaction – may it be violent or not.

"What was that?" she asked with her eyes mirroring hope mixed with confusion.

"A kiss," I simply said.

"I know that was a kiss! What was THAT all about!" she demanded.

"I," I wasn't able to respond quickly, still overwhelmed by the kiss we shared just a while ago. Also, her tone haunted me for it felt that I betrayed her.

"You're playing with me, right? Well to tell you, Mister, I'm not some cheap girl you can pick up and mess with! I have feelings you know…" she shouted, her eyes filled with tears. She started to run… Run away from me… maybe… forever…

I need to act now before she completely steps out of my life!

"I love you…" I said softly hoping that she would stop and look back.

"What! You kiss me and suddenly, out of nowhere, you decided you love me? Your crazy Kurama! Go tell that to someone who cares!"

"Maybe I am crazy… crazy for you…" I said as I walked closer to her.

"…"

"I've always loved you, Botan… Love at first sight, I guess. Everything you do never fails to amaze me. Because of you, I'm always looking forward for another day."

"Even if I do ditzy stuff?"

"It even makes me fall harder for you…"

"Even if I'm the scary Deity of Death?"

"You? Scary? Hah! You couldn't even hurt a fly! And that's what I love about you… you never hesitate to give yourself to others… Your weaknesses make you more beautiful…"

"Oh, Kurama!" she hugged me. "That is the nicest thing anybody has said to me…" she began to cry.

"Please tell me you feel the same way, Botan…"

" I… I do…" she said staring at her feet but I can tell that she's blushing right now.

"I do love you, Kurama… I was just afraid that you weren't serious back then…"

Hearing those words made me want to jump as high as gravity would allow and scream at the top of my lungs! With that, I held her face up and once again captured her honey-flavored lips. For me, she is like the sun… her warm love enveloping my every being.

_** I want to breathe in her air  
**__** I want to crash through the waves  
**_**_ To the fields where  
__ These memories are made_**

All of that happened several months ago and yet the memories were still fresh in the young lad's mind. He opened his eyes and smiled. He shifted to the right and felt the blanket they shared whenever they snuggled in their 'tower'. He lifted it to his nose and Botan's scent registered in his system. He also smelled his own scent mingle with hers in the sacred blanket. He realized they smell good. He decided never to wash it…

_ 'I want to make beautiful memories with you, my deity…"_

He went back to the room nearing his beloved deity. He savored the picturesque view of the slumbering woman in his bed keeping it safe in his heart. He then approached the drawer in his cabinet and took something.

**_Now there's no turning back  
__ I'm lost somewhere deep inside of you_**

He sat at the bedside and simply stared at the girl. Just looking at her made him feel contented. But he had to focus on his task.

"Botan-cahn… Botan-chan… Wake-up," Kurama called out.

_** The clouds have been lifted  
**__** And your braking through** _

She fluttered her eyes slowly, adjusting them to the brightness of the room. She sat up and stretched her arms. Her face was shining with the radiant glow of the sun. As she opened her eyes, he couldn't think.

"Ohayo…" she said dreamily.

They say that if you want to see a woman's true beauty, see her at her newly awakened state. You will see her natural beauty.

_ 'I guess they were right… Botan is practically a goddess!" _

_** She's like a sweet summer  
**__** A sweet summer day  
**__** And I can't let her  
**_**_ I can't let her go to waste  
__ She's like a sweet summer day_**

He kneeled down to near the bed and took out a small box. He opened it and revealed a heart-shaped diamond ring.

"Botan, will you marry me?" he asked.

"I must still be dreaming… Will somebody wake me up?" she said blinking her eyes with disbelief. He gently kissed her as a proof that she wasn't dreaming.

"Will you marry me?"

"I don't know what to say… I just… I… Yes, Ku-cahn… no need to ask twice…" she replied with a faint blush covering her cheeks. She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"You definitely surprised me," She said as Kurama slipped the ring in her finger.

"I planned to propose to you on dinner Saturday night with the whole candlelight thing. But it just can't wait!" he said as he stood up from his kneeling form and sat beside Botan. "Its just to important to let it pass by… Besides, its kinda over-used nowadays. I want it to be super special for you."

"Thank you… I'm so lucky to have you!" she said teary-eyed.

_ "No, its me who should be thankful, my sweet sunshine…"_

"You should get ready for work, don't you think?"

"I want to spend the whole day with you… We could stroll at the park… Watch a movie… Go to the carnival… Have a picnic at the beach… Anything! As long as it's with you. After all, it is the beginning of summer."

"Oh! I'm so excited! This will be a very sweet summer day!" With that, they kissed.

_**Owari**_

* * *

Now that's over! Can't believe I was able to finish that! Too much stress is making me too mushy! Curse you, final exams!

The song is entitled "Chasing the Sun" by The Calling. I was listening to their second album while studying and this idea popped out of nowhere…

Kinda OC, doncha think?

Oh well, just review!

Flames are accepted… Like my professor told me, **"Constructive Criticism is good for the health!"**


End file.
